<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shake It Off by JinxyTwinxyDoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804341">Shake It Off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxyTwinxyDoo/pseuds/JinxyTwinxyDoo'>JinxyTwinxyDoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Concussions, Injury, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Other, Seizures, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whumptober 2020, manhandled, no.3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxyTwinxyDoo/pseuds/JinxyTwinxyDoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony was never much for going on walks randomly. But after the whole Thanos mess, he found himself to enjoy talking walks in the woods around his cabin. So when he decides to take Peter Parker on a walk, he isn't prepared for what comes next.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Happy Hogan &amp; Peter Parker, Happy Hogan &amp; Tony Stark, Helen Cho &amp; Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Sam Wilson, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shake It Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony wasn’t one for physical contact. Whether it was fighting, hugging, or even pulling someone up over a wall- he didn’t like it. It made his skin crawl. It was honestly one of the worst things and situations to be put in if you asked him. He’d rather jump off a cliff than hug someone… er, depending on who the someone was. It made it worse when the person he was making physical contact with was someone he didn’t have a very close bond with. So when he found himself manhandling an unconscious teen through a forest? </p><p>Needless to say, he wasn’t very happy.</p><p>How had Tony Stark found himself carrying an unconscious boy through the woods, you ask? To cut things short, the kid was Peter Parker. Aka Spider-Man. It just so happened that living in a cabin in some woods near a lake wasn’t often a good thing. He loved the isolation and the ability to be with his family with some privacy. Especially after the whole Infinity War jazz and his retirement. But that didn’t stop him from finding trouble, apparently. Because the world must have it out for him, because there is no way that what happened happens on a normal basis.</p><p>He had decided to take Peter on a walk because, if he was being honest, the kid was good company. He just didn’t expect to find himself giving him a piggyback ride home. Because it just so happened that, on the walk, Peter managed to send himself tumbling down a hill. While it was a small hill, he must’ve hit his head or concussed himself in some way. Why? Because when Tony came barreling down after him, the kid’s pupils were way too big and he was far too incoherent to respond. And no matter how hard Tony tried to get him to stay awake, Peter passed out.</p><p>So it was going great.</p><p>People who were concussed usually weren’t supposed to sleep right away… or, well, he thought that was the case. He didn’t really know for sure but he was about fifty percent sure that was the case. So maybe he should’ve been more worried. But in the moment? He was just cringing and begging desperately - in his head - that Peter would wake up and be able to walk on his own. But he didn’t. </p><p>And that’s how Tony ended up walking back through the woods with Peter on his back, arms haphazardly dangling over Tony’s shoulders and around his neck. His legs were wrapped around the other’s waist and his head was buried right in the crook on Tony’s neck… so he was uncomfortable, to say the least. Even with his prosthetic arm, it made carrying Peter no easier. He should’ve just waited it out and called Pepper to get someone to pick them up, but he wasn’t comfortable sitting there with Peter sprawled out and unresponding. </p><p>“Why are you like this Tony? Oh, I don’t know. I mean… look at you! Yeah, yeah… not the best look, huh? Nope. Aw, c’mon… this is probably how Rhodey felt all those times. This is a really delayed karma. Yeah.”</p><p>Talking to himself. That was what Tony was doing to pass the time. And so far, it was working great! But the crunching of leaves under his feet was distracting as well as the constant chirping of birds. He found himself losing track of where he was in his own conversation, which resulted in him dropping the talk immediately. He would’ve been a tad bit embarrassed if Peter suddenly woke up to Tony Stark talking to himself. Not that he would remember because he was absolutely in no way cognitive enough to.</p><p>“I spy with my little eye… something- hold up.” </p><p>Tony broke off at a sudden… wet feeling on his neck. He grimaced and brought his left hand up to his neck, dabbing his fingers very gently at the area. When he pulled his hand back to himself, he felt a jolt of shock pass through him at the red liquid on his fingertips. Blood. Not his. Peter’s blood. “Down we go.” Tony grunted, words straining as he slowly crouched down and slid Peter off of his back and onto his side. Sure enough, there was a steady drizzle of blood dripping out of Peter’s nose.</p><p>Not good.</p><p>“Wakey wakey, kiddo. It’s time for school…? C’mon.” Tony hummed, snapping his fingers in front of Peter’s face a few times. When that got no response, he resorted to patting the boy’s cheek gently and then to grabbing his shoulder and shaking him a little. He let out a little huff of relief when two glazed over and unfocused eyes flickered open, gazing around blearily. “Alright buddy… keep your eyes open for me for a moment, will ya? I’m gonna get us some help.” He nodded - mostly to himself - and brought his arm up in front of him. A moment later, there was a little hologram being projected from his palm in front of him. Pursing his lips, he quickly shot a message to Pepper. Just a location and a run-down… that he could’ve worded better than he did. Why? Because the rundown of why he sent the location went as such:</p><p>“Hey can you send someone to pick us up? Peter hit his head and is currently bleeding. Isn’t very responsive.”</p><p>He should’ve clarified that it was a nosebleed. He should’ve clarified that Peter was probably concussed. But in the moment of slight panic, he didn’t. Once that was done, he let his arm fall back to his side and looked at Peter… who was twitching. His fingers were, anyways. Little, sporadic jerks that made them look like they were hopping from where they rested on the ground sprawled out in front of the boy. Furrowing his eyebrows, Tony let his gaze drift back to Peter’s face. His gut was telling him something was wrong, but he couldn’t figure out what that something was.</p><p>Then Peter started spasming.</p><p>“Shit!” He was having a seizure. He knew that right away. Any knowledge about this subject came rushing back to his head. He immediately moved to start shoving leaves underneath Peter’s head, as it was the only way he could think of supporting the boy’s head that was jerking back and forth violently. His arms and legs were tense, twitching to and fro as horrible, choked sounds came gurgling up Peter’s throat. His eyes were wide, though his pupils had rolled upward into his head. His mouth was gaping, saliva and spit dripping out as he sputtered and choked.</p><p>“I gotcha, I gotcha kid.” Tony murmured, unsure whether or not Peter could hear him. He knew that experiences such as this were different. Some people could actually hear and respond while others couldn’t. But judging by nothing changing, Tony assumed Peter wasn’t aware of anything at all. “Hold on kiddo. I’m right here buddy.” He found the words tumbling out of his mouth, nothing stopping them or filtering them out as he tried to stop Peter from rolling over onto his back. He could choke on his spit and suffocate or hit his head. Both of which were not good.</p><p>“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon! Where is that help when you need it?” He spat, grimacing at a sudden red mixture in the kid’s spit. Was he bleeding from his mouth? Panic surged over him, overwhelming. “You’re okay, kid. You’re okay.” He strained out, clenching his jaw as the thrashing continued. It was terrible just sitting there and listening to the kid sputter and choke. There had been no signs of this coming on. No signs of any of this. And Tony didn’t know what to do.</p><p>He let out a startled yelp when Peter’s arms suddenly flew outward, pushing his body backwards into Tony and sending the adult kneeled by him reeling backwards. His back hit the ground with a thump and he let out a wheeze as the air was knocked from his lungs. For a split second, he just let himself lay there dazedly before reality bit him in the neck. He lurched upright, brushing off a few leaves that clung to his shoulders as he scrambled back over to Peter, who had rolled onto his back.</p><p>“No, no, no, kid. On your side. Stay on your side.” He hissed, grabbing Peter’s left shoulder gently and moving to roll Peter back onto his side slowly. However, the violent thrashing combined with Peter’s super strength didn’t make it easy. Tony found himself struggling to just keep a hold on the kid. How long had this been going on for? It felt like it’d been ten minutes, which wouldn’t be a good sign if the seizure had been that long.</p><p>“Over here!”</p><p>The shout made Tony jump. His head snapped upright to see Rhodey and Happy running over, followed closely by Cho. Relief swamped him for a split second before another violent spasm from Peter swept it away. He focused on Peter once again as they ran over, Cho immediately dropping to her knees besides the boy. “How long?” She demanded.</p><p>Sam dropped to his knees in front of Peter, moving to help keep Peter rolled on his side while Tony tried to come up with an answer. “I-I haven’t been timing it. If I had to guess, two minutes?’ He tried, words unsteady. He glanced over before Cho to watch Happy step a few paces back, holding a phone to his ear and talking into it. He didn’t catch any words due to the sound of Peter and leaves rustling beneath the boy, and maybe he was glad he didn’t. In the moment, all he was focused on was Peter.</p><p>It was all a blur after that. Maybe it was the shock and panic that made it feel that way, but he didn’t remember much. He just relaxed once help arrived and then his mind went blank up until he woke up in a chair with a blanket draped over his shoulders. He blinked tiredly, scrunching up his face as he slowly pushed himself upright… he was in a recliner? ...so he must’ve been at the cabin!</p><p>But Peter.</p><p>Where was Peter? His eyes widened and his gaze began to scan the room until it landed on a lump on the couch. There was a stand with an IV drip attached to the said lump. Said lump was also staring directly at him and talking to him. “Good morning mister Stark. Lovely day, wouldn’t you say?” He - Peter - joked through a soft voice. To the statement the boy just made, Tony exhaled shakily and leaned back in the recliner.</p><p>“You’re a little shit.”</p><p>“I try.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>